Until the End of Time
by Devil Hunter 64
Summary: [Complete][Cloti] Cloud and Tifa's relationship is growing. But when strange things start occuring near the Northern Crater, will their relationship hold strong or fall apart.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Final Fantasy.

This is the first fic that i've written by myself so be kind in the reviews, as long as it will help my fic flames welcome.

* * *

Life after Meteor was nothing short of peaceful. However, there was much work to be done in rebuilding Midgar, along with all the other towns that were destroyed under Sephiroths wrath. It had been 4 years after that incident, and the members of AVALANCHE have all gone their separate ways. Cloud and Tifa went back to Nibelheim and lived together in Tifa's old house, while using Cloud's old house as a place for guests to stay the night. Barret went and picked up Marlene at Kalm and, along with Elmyra, went to rebuild Coral and start the city back on using coal, rather than mako. No one really knows what happened to Cait Sith, not that anyone cared much. It was just strange how he/she disappeared. Nanaki, also known as Red XIII, went back to protect Cosmo Canyon and to continue the studies of the planet that Bugenhagen left behind. Cid went back to Rocket Town, where he continued to work on the Tiny Bronco, and he also got married to Shera. Yuffie had returned to Wutai, only to be exiled for stealing materia from Godo and nearly destroying Da Cho accidentally with it, so she bought a place in Costa Del Sol, where she lives when she's not visiting everyone else. Vincent moved back into the Shinra Mansion, but soon left without telling anyone. He just left a note on the Shinra Mansions door saying he will return.

Cloud and Tifa were expecting their good friend Yuffie today. She called ahead to tell them she was coming so she wouldn't catch them in the middle of anything important. Just after Yuffie called, the phone rang again, only it was Cid this time. He needed Cloud's help in Rocket Town, so Cloud left when Cid arrived a few minutes later in the Highwind, and he told Tifa he would be back before the day was over. Tifa saw Yuffie approaching a few hours later on her chocobo Diamond. When Yuffie got off of her chocobo, she was attacked by an extremely ecstatic Tifa.

"Yuffie! It's so good to see you!" said Tifa, who ran forward, hugging her comrade, cutting off her air supply.

"It's nice...to see...you too...Tifa...do you mind...I can't breath," she said through gasps of air.

"Oops sorry... Well, come on in"

"Thanks"

Yuffie walked into the beautiful two-story home, but couldn't see Cloud anywhere. She then heard quick footsteps coming down the hall and thought it was Cloud, but noticed the sound of the steps were too soft. She was about to take a step forward when she saw a little boy come around the corner of the hallway, only to freeze in place upon placing his eyes on her. He stared for a few seconds, then ran to Tifa so he could hide behind her. Yuffie just stared at the little boy for a few seconds then looked back up at Tifa with wide eyes and a slack jaw.

"We haven't been out of touch THAT long have we!" said Yuffie with surprise in her voice.

"Oh, god no. It's not what you think Yuffie," said Tifa, immediately realizing what Yuffie was implying.

"Well then, who's this little kid?"

"His name is Denzel, and he's an orphan," said Tifa with a hint of sorrow in her voice when she mentioned him being an orphan, "Cloud and I decided to take him in."

"Well, you seem to have gotten close."

"Yeah. Cloud and I seem to be the only people he's not shy around."

"Well, let's see if we can fix that," said Yuffie as she smiled at Denzel, sticking out her hand.

"Go ahead, she's one of our friends," said Tifa, coaxing Denzel, who was now examining her instead of hiding from her.

Yuffie stood there with her hand outstretched while Denzel examined her. She was about to say something when out of nowhere he just ran forward and hugged Yuffie's leg before running off down the hallway, leaving two very stunned women.

"You seem to have a way with children," said Tifa, looking shocked, but pleased nonetheless.

"...I guess," said Yuffie, feeling the same way.

"Well, Cloud's out for a day, so do you want to go shopping?" inquired Tifa, with a look in her eyes that said "I have Clouds wallet!".

"Sure"

They quickly got Yuffie situated into the only room open in their actual house, and then left to shop. They had been shopping for quite a while when they finally stopped to eat. Yuffie noticed Tifa had been spacing out all day and this caused her curiosity to get the best of her, so she asked Tifa what was on her mind.

"Nothing," stated Tifa in a dreamy voice.

"Come on Tifa, I know you better than that. What's going on?"

"Well ok. I need to show you something," said Tifa, lifting up her hand, the back of it facing Yuffie.

"I...I...is...th...that...what...I ...think it is," said Yuffie as she gazed at the ring that was around Tifa's finger.

"Yes...Cloud proposed to me yesterday!" shouted Tifa with sheer excitement in her voice.

"Oh, Tifa that's so wonderful!" squealed Yuffie, getting up and jumping up and down.

"Shhhh...Yuffie calm down."

"I can't help it. It's so exciting, come on let's go back to the house and talk about the wedding!"

They finished their food and then, with Yuffie dragging Tifa, went back to Tifa's house to discuss the wedding plans.

* * *

Alright, chapter one down, who knows how many left to go. Review Please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Final Fantasy

After the log-in problems i'm finally able to get this chapter up.Review Please. Flamers welcome if they will help the story.

* * *

Tifa and Yuffie soon returned to the house and ran up to Tifa's room. Yuffie grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started to write down details for the wedding. She asked Tifa questions for the wedding but always answered herself before Tifa could say anything. Tifa soon grabbed the pen and paper from Yuffie. Despite her complaints, she couldn't let Yuffie plan the whole thing or it would turn in to a fiasco. Once they started planning in a more organized manner, Denzel walked into the room and tried to help with the plans so he wouldn't be bored.

"Alright, what color should your dress be?"

"Blue," said Denzel, causing Tifa to stifle a laugh.

"Ok, but how about we go with white," said Yuffie, holding back a laugh of her own.

"Fine," said Denzel, getting up and leaving, obviously disappointed.

"You know, you wouldn't look half bad in a blue dress," said Yuffie, trying to picture a blue wedding gown on Tifa.

"Don't even think about it..."

"Ok, ok no need to get angry."

They decided to halt the plans for the wedding around 9 o'clock when they heard the door open. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, they saw Cloud picking up Denzel and starting to walk to the kitchen, but he noticed them before he could get to his destination.

"Hello ladies," said Cloud, starting to walk in their direction.

"Wel-" said Tifa as she was cut off by Yuffie, running forward and hugging Cloud.

"Cloud I'm so happy for you!" exclamed the ecstatic Yuffie, catching Cloud off guard.

"Ummm...what's she talking about?" he asked Tifa. She showed him the ring on her finger and he realized what she meant.

"I see Tifa told you."

"Yeah, and I'm really excited! What took you so long? I was becoming impatient!"

"Ummm..."

Yuffie could see that Cloud was starting to become uncomfortable with the 'yeah what did take you so long' look that Tifa was giving him, so she decided to try and change the subject. She usually wasn't one to switch the subject, but she felt bad for having caused Cloud's awkward moment, and the last thing he needed was to have to deal with Tifa. The last thing anyone needs to deal with is an upset Tifa. Very smoothly, she asked Tifa if she wanted some tea and that was all it took to get Tifa into the kitchen followed by Denzel, getting Cloud off the hook.

"Thank you," said Cloud with a sigh of relief.

"No problem."

Cloud and Yuffie walked over to the couch and started to catch up with each other, since the last time they had seen each other was quite a while ago. A few minutes later, a small brown haired figure came out of the kitchen with a tray and tea, followed closely by Tifa who had worry all over her wine colored eyes. To everyone's relief, he didn't spill the tea, but he did almost lose his balance a few times. As soon as he reached the couch, Cloud took the tray from him as quickly as possible. He didn't need the tea spilled on him if Denzel tripped.

_Forward to Cosmo Canyon_

"Yes Vincent, I know, but I really think we should tell the others," said Red XIII, trying to convince Vincent.

"No, we must not alert the others until we know exactly what is going on up there."

"I know how you feel, but I still have a feeling we MUST tell them!"

"We will tell them when the time is right. That is my final word in the matter."

Vincent had been traveling the world, trying to keep order, and making sure that nothing of Jenova would ever arise again. Red XIII continued to study the planets history along with the Cetra and his species. During his studies, he discovered abnormalities in the Northern Crater. Not long after noticing this, Vincent showed up at Cosmo Canyon to consult the elders along with Red. They had little information as to what was causing these abnormalities; however, Vincent didn't feel the need to concern the others, much to the displeasure of Red XIII.

The next day, Red XIII woke to find Vincent near the Cosmo Candle. He watched what the raven haired man was doing for a few minutes, but as soon as Vincent went to leave Cosmo Canyon, Red went after him, for he didn't want him to do anything foolish. Despite his strength, Vincent could still be killed, which worried Red with these recent happenings.

"Where are you going?" questioned Red.

"I am going to investigate the Northern Crater. I feel I will not need backup, so I did not wake you."

"No, you will not go by yourself! We will contact the others if you want to investigate and if you still chose to go on your own, I will use any means necessary to keep you here, even if that means I need to use force."

Vincent knew Red would attack him should he try to leave and even though he knew he could easily overpower him, he did not want to hurt him in the event that AVALANCHE would have to come together to defend the earth again.

"Very well; however, I feel there is still no need to contact them, so we shall monitor the crater from afar until we are certain that we need to take action and assemble the group."

"Agreed" said Red, still skeptical as to whether he could trust Vincent to stay or not.

* * *

Alright there you have it, will these happenings at the Nortern Crater interfer with Cloud and Tifa's wedding...we shall see 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Final Fantasy

Well this is good for me, 2 chapters in 1 day. Anyway i hope you like this chapter. Flamers welcome

* * *

While everyone drank their tea, they took that time to catch up on what's been going on in their lives. Tifa has reopened the Seventh Heaven, but it's closed for renovations, and Cloud pretty much takes any job he can find. Everyone apparently had been living very comfortably since the days of Sephiroth and Meteor. Once the clock hit ten o'clock, it was time for Denzel to go to bed and everyone else decided they would as well, so everyone said their good nights and went off to their rooms.

_Yuffie's POV_

Yuffie went into the bathroom to do her nightly routine. She took a quick shower, then brushed her hair, and before she got dressed, she looked in the mirror and started inspecting herself. She turned to the left, then to the right, and then back to center herself in front of the mirror where she gave a little bounce and her breasts followed suit. She thought, 'Hmm.. Maybe I'll be as big as Tifa one day...' She then just gave a little smile and when back to her routine.

She continued getting dressed and exited the bathroom and climbed onto the bed and slid under the sheets where she stared at the ceiling, when sleep quickly caught up to her.

_Cloud's POV_

Cloud entered his room and took off the sword holster that was attached to his back. He then started to get changed, when he remembered something was in his pocket. Reaching into his pocket, he retrieved a small box he had acquired at a small pawn shop in Rocket Town. Upon opening it, he remembered why he bought it. It contained a necklace that the shopkeeper said once belonged to her friend Mrs. Lockhart and he wanted to give it to her as a present. Now that he had time to think about it, he figured it was just a coincidence, until he was noticed a small opening in the box. He fiddled with it and a little compartment opened. A little piece of paper fell out. Cloud picked it up and unfolded the paper to begin to read it to discover that it was a note:

_Dear Tifa Lockhart,_

_This necklace has been in our family for generations. However, due to our current money troubles, I have to sell it. I was going to give it to you when you became a young woman, ready to start your own life, but now, I wont get the chance. I leave this note incase that this heirloom should ever fall into your possession. I hope you are now a young lady, and you will always have a piece of me to keep with you. And also, always remember that I love you very much._

_To my daughter with all of my love,_

_Kael Lockhart_

_Tifa's POV_

Once she finished her own nightly routine, Tifa got into bed and began thinking of how wonderful life will be once her and Cloud get married. How her, Cloud, and Denzel would live peacefully, not having to worry about anything like Sephiroth ever again. Just as she was about to fall asleep, she heard footsteps going down the stairs and into the kitchen. Getting up, she went and checked Cloud's and Yuffie's rooms to discover they were both asleep in their beds. She then silently walked down the stairs and peered into the kitchen to find Denzel eating cookies, which she had made a few days ago. She made her way down the stairs completely and stood in front of the kitchen door with her hands at her hips, but Denzel still didn't notice her.

"Denzel, get back to bed" Tifa said in an angry whisper.

Then, suddenly, Denzel whipped around and had a look of complete and total shock and fear in his blue eyes. He ran past the angry Tifa and up the stairs and into his room as fast as he could. Tifa then gave a little sigh and when back to her room, where she slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

_That Morning_

Everyone awoke within minutes of each other's wakings and proceeded to go through their morning routines. Tifa made breakfast while Cloud and Yuffie played with Denzel. When breakfast was served, Denzel looked at his food with disgust and asked his new mother if he could have the cookies instead, which earned him a glare from Tifa, making him instantly stop talking and eat his food.

"What was that about?" said Cloud through bites of egg.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all"

"Well I hope you don't mind, but Cid needs my help again today. He's coming in about 15 minutes to pick me up"

"Oh, that's alright. Yuffie and I still have some planning to do for the wedding."

"Alrighty then. Well, I'm going to mosey on upstairs to grab a quick shower before he comes." And with that, Cloud left the table, with Denzel quick on his heels, letting the two ladies to sit around and talk amongst themselves.

"Hey Tifa," said the young ninja to get Tifa's attention, "Now that Cloud is gone, I have a question. I've been itching to ask you this since I found out about the wedding."

"And what's that?"

"Are you and Cloud planning to have any kids? Aside from Denzel, I mean?"

"I don't know. We haven't really talked about it."

"Oh. Well, knowing Cloud, I wanna see his face when you ask him," she said with a smirk and a slight chuckle.

"Ok"

* * *

Alright, now what are the odds that cloud would find such a necklace, and the question on everyones mind...will Cloud and Tifa have any more kids? we shall see. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Final Fantasy

I hope you liked the last chapter and i hope you like this chapter too, let me tell you, working on two fics at one time is tough but can be rewarding when you get a good review. PLEASE REVIEW. flamers welcome

* * *

Tifa and Yuffie again continued the wedding plans. They had decided what to serve at the reception, what color flowers there should be, and who all will be attending the wedding. All of AVALANCHE was invited and Yuffie was even going to try to wrestle Red into a little tux. Yuffie was to be Tifa's maid of honor and Barret was going to be Cloud's best man, if he accepted, which the two knew that he wouldn't disagree. After they had finally finished the plans, they decided to go get some lunch and then work on invitations.

"Alright, I finished Barret's and Cid's invitations, so we can give Cid his once he drops Cloud off," said Tifa, picking up her PHS to call Cloud to tell him to call before he arrived.

"Great. Now I haven't heard from Vincent in a while... Do you know where he is?"

"No. I'll try his PHS and if I can't get a hold of him, we'll just send out his invite and hope somebody's seen him."

"Sounds good to me."

After continuing with the invitations for a few more hours and adding into each of them to tell Vincent he's invited if they see him, the two decided to take a break. They received Cloud's call before he left Rocket town with Cid. Tifa and Yuffie went to wait for them in the fields outside Nibelheim. After a few minutes of waiting, they finally saw the huge frame of the Highwind come over Mt. Nibel and shoot right past Nibelheim with the three turbo engines burning at full power. After a few more minutes of waiting and Yuffie ranting about Cid's stupidity, the Highwind finally came back and landed with the side of the ship that had a red head in a bikini facing the girls. 'I wish he would paint over that...' thought Yuffie as the ramp lowered to reveal a rather annoyed Cloud and Cid who was, of course, cussing up a storm.

"Those fucking son of a bitches don't know how to fly my baby worth shit," yelled Cid

"Cid! Watch your mouth! There are women around!"

"Yeah Cid, learn some common courtesy. Oh, and this is for you," said Yuffie throwing the invite to Cid hitting him square in the forehead, which was expected from a skilled shuriken thrower.

When he opened the invitation and read it, his eyes grew wide and a smile formed along his face, his cancer stick staying tightlyl into place in the corner of his mouth. He reacted just as expected, or at least how Yuffie expected.

"Holy shit! Congratulations. It's about fucking time you and this lazy ass, spiky headed bastard got hitched, Tifa."

"Thanks Cid...wait... Yuffie said almost the same thing... Why does everyone keep saying 'it's about time'?" said Tifa as she put her hands on her hips and started tapping her foot, giving Cid a suspicious glare.

"Well...Ummm...well look at the time! Gotta get back to Shera. See you at the wedding," said Cid, looking at his watch, turning on his heel, and not walking, but running to the airship, trying to avoid getting the crap beat outta him.

Tifa and Cloud stood there and watched the airship take off and then turned to question Yuffie about what everyone meant, only to find she had already broke out into a run toward the house. A few minutes later, they did not feel like questioning Yuffie, so Cloud ascended the stairs to his room, leaving Tifa and Yuffie to talk amongst themselves.

"So... Have you asked Cloud about having children yet?"

"No, not yet. Actually, I think I'm going to ask him right now."

"Awesome," said Yuffie letting a giggle pass through her lips as she imagined Clouds reaction.

Yuffie watched Tifa ascend the stairs, then sat back in the chair, waiting to hear Cloud scream. She waited for 15 minutes and, to her disappointment, she didn't hear any scream.

_Yuffie's POV_

Yuffie skillfully went up the stairs, not making a sound due to her extensive training as a ninja, and tried to listen for Cloud and Tifa talking. When she got to the top of the stairs, she heard what she thought was a quiet moan, but thought nothing of it until she heard it again, only louder this time. It was then that she realized what they were up to. She walked up to the door and peered through the keyhole and saw Cloud pumping in and out of Tifa, who's face showed that she was in a state of sheer pleasure and ecstasy. Yuffie quickly backed away from the door, careful not to make a sound and would have jumped through the window if she wasn't on the 2nd floor, but she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, where, for the next half hour, all you could hear was the sounds of Cloud and Tifa's love making, and Yuffie saying "Oh my god!" over and over and over again.

_Cloud and Tifa's POV_

Cloud had just spilled his seed into Tifa when a thought came to his mind.

"Tifa... Where is Denzel?" he asked with as much sense of urgency that a man who had just had sex could have.

"I saw him on my way up here. He said that he was going to play outside with Yuffie," said Tifa, trying to catch her breath after her and Cloud's activities.

_A few minutes later_

Yuffie heard Cloud and Tifa coming down the stairs, so she fixed herself up so they wouldn't expect that she was down there the whole time, listening to their activities. When they found Yuffie in the kitchen, Tifa noticed that Denzel wasn't with Yuffie, in fact, she didn't see him at all.

"Yuffie, where is Denzel!" said Tifa with distress in her voice.

"Um... I don't know. I haven't seen him all day," said Yuffie, noticing Tifa's worry as she figured out what was going on.

All three of them ran outside and started calling for Denzel. Many of the town's people, noticing that something was wrong, came out and started to help them look, but there was no trace of the young chile anywhere. Tifa was in a state of panic and Yuffie was trying to calm her down. Cloud thought about the situation and came to the obvious conclusion that if Denzel was in the area, he would have heard them calling for him. He feared that his adopted son had been kidnapped, so he decided to call the rest of AVALANCHE to tell them about Denzel to give them his description, so they could keep an eye out for him.

_Forward to Cosmo Canyon_

"Vincent!" yelled Red XIII trying to find him.

"What's the matter," said the crimson eyed gunslinger as he lept from a ledge above.

"Cloud and Tifa adopted a boy named Denzel, and he's just been kidnapped. The readings from the crater have been a lot stronger lately, do you think the kidnapping could have something to do with this?"

"I'm not sure... But in light of recent events, I think it's time to tell the others what's been going on."

"Right. You call Barret, and Cid. I'll call Yuffie, Cloud, and Tifa."

"Ok. Tell them to come to Cosmo Canyon immediately." And with that they ran off to call the others.

* * *

Well there you go, don't hate me for what i did to denzel, and my friend said that if he was here when i wrote Tifa and Cloud having sex he would hug me which REALLY scared me...REVIEW PLEEEEASE 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Final Fantasy

Alright, next chapter up and i don't know when i'll get the next one up because i have to work on the story me and SomeGuy2009 are writing. Hope you enjoy the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

They entered their house after searching for Denzel well into the night. Tifa almost went into shock at this point. Just the other night she was imagining how great her life would be, but now things have taken a turn for the utmost worst. Seeing Tifa this way was almost unbearable to Cloud. He never wanted to see Tifa cry. He knew he had to get Denzel back and that he would have to do it himself. Just then, Cloud's PHS went off, so he answered it without a moment's hesitation.

"Hello?" said Cloud with a large sence of urgency in his voice, hoping it was news about Denzel.

"Cloud, I need you and Tifa to come to Cosmo Canyon immediately."

"Sorry Red, we can't—"

"Cloud! We need you two here now! This could very well have something to do with your son's disappearance," said Red as he hung up before Cloud could say another word.

Cloud, momentarily stunned, quickly regained his composure and ran to get Tifa. He found her with Yuffie in the living room, still a nervous wreck. Slowing his pace as he approached, he proceeded to tell Tifa of Red XIII's call.

"Tifa, Yuffie, we need to—"

Before he could finish his sentence, Yuffie's PHS went off. She answered it quickly, completely ignoring what Cloud had to say.

"Hello?"

"Yeah...mmhmm...got it...I'm with them right now...we'll be there as soon as possible...mmhmm...bye." And with that, she quickly shut her phone and turned to the two lovers.

"Guys, we've got to get to Cosmo Canyon now. It's urgent," said Yuffie, grabbing Tifa's arm and pulling her out the door at a running pace with Cloud in toe.

"Wait, Yuffie. Cloud," Tifa said, pulling her arm out of Yuffie's grasp and then turning to Cloud, "How are we supposed to get to Cosmo Canyon? And why are we even going in the first place?"

"Ummm..."

Suddenly, the Highwind burst out from over the mountains and landed in the plains outside Nibelheim. Cid stood on the lowered ramp, waving for them to hurry onto the ship.

"I guess that's how," said Yuffie, now running to the ship while dragging Tifa with Cloud right behind.

They arrived in Cosmo Canyon a few minutes later. After explaining to Tifa that this could help them find Denzel, they had to hold her down to keep her from jumping off the airship. Once everyone arrived, they went to the Cosmo Candle to hear what Red had to say.

"I am certain you are all wondering as to why we have called you here," said Red XIII, pacing around the fire.

"We?" said Yuffie confusion evident on her face, until Vincent appeared before them.

"Greetings everyone. I apologize that you have not heard from me in time, but now is not the time for formalities. There is a serious matter to tend to," Said Vincent, looking in Cloud and Tifa's direction, and then towards Red.

"Now, Vincent arrived here about a week ago after noticing strange occurrences around the Northern Crater. I too had noticed this, so we began to study what's been going on. The energy in the crater has been growing stronger and a spike in the strange energy happened just around the time Denzel was taken. We believe that whatever's causing this could have taken Denzel and threatens the safety of the planet. That is why we called you here. We think the time is right for us to go back to Northern Crater to investigate this. Possibly having to fight when necessary."

Everyone took a moment to register what was just told to them. All any of them wanted was for the world to be at peace, but now that this had happened, it was obvious they had to rise and defend the earth once again.

"Well, I don't know about everyone else, but I'm going to the crater, and if anyone else is coming along to help, Red, Vincent, and I would really appreciate it," said Cloud, standing up and ,once again, became the leader just as when they followed him into the center of the planet those years ago.

"You don't even have to ask. I'm coming along," said Tifa as she walked over and stood next to Cloud.

"I'm with you all the way," said Yuffie, right behind Tifa.

"If AVALANCHE doesn't defend the planet, then who will," said Barret, loading his Missing Score.

"Let's go kick the shit outta whatever's in there," said Cid, lighting up another cigarette and putting it in his mouth.

"Ok, glad to see everyone's onboard. Now we'll stock up on supplies and get some rest, then we'll leave for the crater in the morning," the young, blonde haired leader, giving everyone their orders to which none of them complained.

After that was said, everyone went their separate ways, except for Yuffie, who followed Vincent into the Gi Caves to figure out where he's been. Cid and Red went to the item shop to get the necessary items and after they gathered the items, Cid had the crew of the Highwind carry them back to the ship. Barret went to the bar to relax before the morning came. Cloud and Tifa went to the hills to watch the sunset. Tifa sat down next to Cloud on the hill, lying her head on his shoulder and stared off into the distance.

"Cloud...what if we can't find Denzel?"

"Hey, don't say that. We'll find him, so don't you worry," said Cloud, looking down into Tifa's wine colored eyes, getting lost in their beauty.

Tifa gazed into Clouds deep, blue eyes, instantly mesmerized by their mako induced glow. They slowly inched closer to each other until their lips met in a passionate kiss that made their senses go wild. Their entwined tongues tangled with each other, lasting for minutes, although it seemed like hours non-stop. Reluctantly, they broke apart. Cloud pulled her into a close, loving embrace, just holding her there.

"I love you," said Cloud, pushing Tifa's hair out of her face.

"I love you too," Tifa replied, leaning onto Cloud's muscular chest, closing her eyes.

After a few moments, they both laid back and fell asleep atop the hill, holding each other in loving embraces all through the night. In the morning, everyone was up early, very nervous about going back to that cursed place. They had a short breakfast, then met up at the entrance of Cosmo Canyon to go back to the Highwind.

"Alright, is everybody ready to leave?" said Cloud, turning to everyone.

"Yes," said everyone in unison, except for the large, burly, "Yeah," that came from the still half asleep Barret in the back.

"Alright, well...let's mosey," said Cloud with a smile, turning to walk down the steps out of Cosmo Canyon.

"Pussy," said Cid under his breath as he followed everyone out of Cosmo Canyon.

* * *

Whoo that one took me a while to write, stupid teacher with her gay poem assignment. Some of you might have thought Cloud and Tifa would have sex on the hill but i'm not going to have them do it on a fricken hill. PLEASE REVIEW. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Final Fantasy

Here's chapter 6. Unfortunately the next chapter will probably be the last. Anyway REVIEW PLEASE.

* * *

No one knew what would happen once they got to the Northern Crater, but they all swallowed their fear. In Yuffie's case, she swallowed her fear and her breakfast again. They entered the Highwind and took off toward the crater, the engines ablaze, flying at full speed. Cloud had been searching for Tifa since the ship took off, but she was not to be found. He checked her usual spot on the ship and her room, along with the bridge, but still no Tifa. He then searched the deck where he finally found her leaning against the railing, looking back and forth between the clear blue sky and the forests, fields, and mountains rushing past underneath them.

"Tifa..." said Cloud in a worried tone, causing Tifa to jump at the sound of his voice.

"C-Cloud...I didn't hear you come out here," Tifa said, cleaning up what appeared to be tears that were falling from her face.

"Tifa... You know how much I hate to see you cry. What's the matter?" inquired Cloud, pulling Tifa into his masculine chest for comfort.

"I'm so worried about Denzel. I miss him so much, and I can't stand the thought of anything ever happening to him," weeped Tifa, tears starting to form in her eyes once again, falling from her now pink cheeks and onto Cloud's shirt.

"I know, I know. Don't worry, we'll get him back. I promise."

That single moment seemed to have lasted for hours, but they realized it had only been a few minutes when Cid's voice came over the ships loudspeaker, telling them that they would arrive at the crater in 5 minutes. Cloud and Tifa reluctantly broke apart and joined their lips together in one quick kiss before they departed to the bowels of the ship to get their supplies, getting ready for the crater. They all met on the deck after preparing. They distributed the materia evenly. Cloud getting Bahamut ZERO, Ramah, and Comet. Tifa got Neo-Bahamut, and Ultima while the others split the materia, in which case meant Yuffie took all the better materia, seeing how it was pretty much all hers anyways. They landed just as they finished equipping the materia into their weapons. Reluctantly, they started to walk toward the mouth of the crater. When they arrived at the mouth, they saw the Lifestream way down in the depths of the crater, along with what appeared to be dark energy mixed into it. Suddenly, a strong wind started to blow. All of the AVALANCHE members braced themselves so they did not fall into the crater, which would lead to their inevitable death. After the strange gust of wind seceded, Cloud looked about to see what might have caused it. About 15 meters to their right stood the greatest threat the world had ever known with an unconscious Denzel under his arm.

"Sephiroth!" yelled Cloud, pulling his Buster Sword from its sheath as he entered his fighting stance.

"Cloud. I looked forward to us once again meeting so that I could exact my revenge for what you did to Mother and I."

"I'll stop you just like I did the last time!"

"Hah. I'm afraid it won't be as simple as you may believe." With those words, he took Denzel out from under his arm and threw him into the crater.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" screamed Tifa as she ran to the mouth of the crater to rescue the unconscious boy.

She neared the mouth but Sephiroth was too quick. Just as she was about to dive in, he grabbed her and binded her arms and legs, then returned to the spot from whence he had appeared at, his sword at Tifa's neck. Cloud, about to charge Sephiroth in blind fury, lifted his heavy blade when Sephiroth swung his sword in Cloud's direction, creating another strong gust of wind, only this blow had demonic energy in it. When the wind subsided, Cloud found himself completely unharmed, but everyone else was unconscious.

"You now have a choice young Cloud. Save the boy or this woman," said Sephiroth with an evil grin spanning his face.

"You bastard!" yelled Cloud, eyes darting from Tifa to the crater, then back to Tifa, unsure what to do.

What could he do, the two most important people in his life are in danger and he can't save them both. This even brought up a painful memory for him. He remembered Aeris's death and how he couldn't do a thing to stop it. He couldn't believe this was happening. He had been so happy not long ago, but he just couldn't handle this. Just as he was about to give up, a man with black spiky hair came out of nowhere and slashed Sephiroth across his chest with a sword that looked like an exact replica of Cloud's Buster Sword.

"Z-Zack?... It's not possible..." said Cloud with great bewilderment, but ran to Tifa's side anyway.

When he reached her he tried to break the binds that Sephiroth had put on her but couldn't. His magic wasn't strong enough. Then a young woman appeared at Tifa's other side and dispelled the binds, freeing Tifa. Cloud then looked up to find that the young woman was a dear friend who still looked the same she did the last time he saw her with her pink dress, long brunette hair braided down her back with a few strands going down her face, and the pink ribbon she always had in her hair.

"Aeris?..." said Cloud and Tifa in unison.

"You two need to save Denzel. We can handle him until you get back," said Aeris with one of her smiles that Cloud and Tifa missed. She stood up and pulled out the Princess Guard to try to help Zack fight off Sephiroth.

"B-But-"

"You heard her! Get going!" yelled Zack, dodging one of Sephiroths blows and trying to deliver one of his own.

"Right," said Cloud, grabbing Tifa's hand and they both jumped into the crater together.

Once they were falling, they noticed Denzel still hadn't fallen into the lifestream, but he was too far away now. They couldn't be able to get to him in time. Moments later, he finally reached the lifestream, falling into it, leaving Cloud and Tifa's sight. Cloud wasn't going to let it end this way. He at least needed to try. Not long after Denzel fell in did Tifa and Cloud fall in as well. They sank until they fell on something solid although there was no ground. They looked around for Denzel frantically, holding hands so as not to become separated. The two saw something approaching them. They thought it was Denzel until suddenly Sephiroth appeared before them and swung his sword at Cloud but missed. Cloud then drew his Buster Sword once more and proceeded to send an onslaught of swipes at Sephiroth though very few of them even made contact. Cloud charged at Sephiroth, but was passed by a very pissed Tifa who threw punch after punch at Sephiroth with blinding speed, each making contact with his jaw and stomach. Sephiroth quickly recovered from the attack and cut Tifa across the chest, sending her to the ground just like he did in the Mt. Nibel reactor so many years ago. The only difference was that he sliced her much deeper this time. Tifa wasn't moving, which sparked rage within Cloud. Charging at Sephiroth with his sword glowing with a holy light, he moved at an unbelievable speed, unleashing blow after blow on Sephiroth, each doing incredible damage. He quickly jumped into the air and brought his sword down on the white haired hellspawn with destructive force that only a god could mimic, finishing Sephiroth off with one final cut.

"Ugh... You may have defeated me again Cloud, but at a cost," said Sephiroth as he faded away into the lifestream, hopefully never to return.

"Oh my god. Tifa!" yelled Cloud as he wheeled around and ran to Tifa, who was still motionless and now not breathing.

"Tifa...don't leave me..."

He never imagined this happening. He planned on spending the rest of his life with her, but now she's gone and there was nothing he could do about it. He started to cry uncontrollably as he hovered over her lifeless form, tears streaming down his cheeks and onto Tifa. She started to glow a pale green, but this went unnoticed by the weeping Cloud. He then felt a slight twitch from beneath him to see Tifa's hand start to move. He then looked at her face to see her eyes slowly open.

"W-What happened...Where's Denzel!" said Tifa, suddenly jerking into an upright position.

"I don't know..." said Cloud, pulling Tifa close, not planning on ever letting go again.

Tears started to form in her eyes as she buried her head in the crook of Cloud's neck, just wanting this all to be a bad dream and wanting to wake up with Denzel in her arms and Cloud right beside her. A light then slowly started to form, which caught their attention. They then saw two figures walk out of the light. Aeris and Zack appeared out of the light with Denzel in Aeris's arms.

"Denzel!" yelled Tifa as she ran to Aeris and took the boy from her arms to hold him, promising to never let anything bad happen to him again.

"H-How did you get on the surface? And why did Tifa come back to life?" said Cloud upon reaching them.

"Sephiroth regained his energy while in the lifestream and used his power to escape. We've been watching him and followed him when he got out," said Zack.

"And Tifa came back because it simply wasn't her time to die, but it was mostly your love for her that brought her back. However, it is time for you three to return to the surface," said Aeris.

And with that being said, they slowly drifted upward until they were washed up on the spiral path leading to the mouth of the crater. They walked the path with Denzel still tight in Tifa's arms to find everyone else was just now waking up.

"Where is Sephiroth?" said Yuffie, looking around while getting into her fighting stance.

"He's gone. And hopefully he will never return."

"I no longer sense anything from this place. Whatever was happening here, it's over now," said Vincent

"Cid, I think it's time we all went home," said Cloud, turning to Cid and then walking to the Highwind with his hand entwined with Tifa's.

* * *

Ok, now i have written the whole northern crater part with my friend bugging me to do it the whole time. So Sephiroth is gone andDenzel is back with Cloud and Tifa. And Zack and Aeris even made an appearance which really wasn't part of my previous intentions for this story. Anyway the next chapter is probably the last. Now i have to start on chapter 13 of A New Beginning a Yuffentine i'm writing with my partner SomeGuy2009 (check out the story) or else i will have to deal with CrimsonPathways wrath. REVIEW PLEASE. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Final Fantasy.

Alright, final chapter. I would make this story longerbut it's kinda hard writting this and writting A New Beginning at the same time because i get the storylines mixed up, and i have to put up with the constant threats to keep writing the story from CrimsonPathways so i'm going to end it here. Read A New Beginning, YuffiexVincent.

* * *

Never in any of their lives had they seen such a precious moment. Tifa could be found on the deck just holding onto Denzel for dear life whispering something like, "It's ok, I'm here now," into his ear. No one intruded on her but they would look through the door window to see if she was still there and the sight before them would even cause Cid's heart to melt. Cloud had been running in and out getting things for Tifa because she would not move from that spot. He was also being pestered by Yuffie, who constantly asked what had happened after everyone was knocked out. Around 10 p.m., they finally reached Nibelheim and Cloud, Yuffie, and Tifa, who still had Denzel in her arms, walked off the ship and into the house where Tifa took Denzel to his room and put him to bed, where she just sat there and watched him sleep, determined to never let anything bad happen to him again.

"Wow... I can understand how she's feeling, but I'm glad the three of you are okay," said Yuffie, grabbing an apple from the refridgerator, then falling onto the couch.

"Y-Y-Yeah, I think I need to go be with her for a while..." said Cloud getting up and walking up the stairs.

"Okay."

Cloud walked into the room to find Tifa sitting in the chair next to Denzel's bed, delicately petting his head, only breaking her eyes away for a second to see who came in the door, then letting a smile curl her lips as she got up and walked over to Cloud. He swiftly pulled her lithe body close to him.

"I-I can't believe I almost lost you..." said Cloud as tears started to come from his mako blue eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm fine and I won't leave either of you again..." said Tifa feeling tears dropping into her hair, causing her to pull closer to him.

They remained in that position for quite some time, coming back to earth as reality set in. Cloud and Tifa decided to turn in but were going to sleep in Denzel's room because Tifa didn't want to leave Denzel alone and Cloud didn't want to leave Tifa alone. Before saying their goodnights, Cloud went downstairs to tell Yuffie, but he found her already asleep on the couch, so he decided not to bother her and went back upstairs where he and Tifa drifted to sleep. The next morning, Tifa was woken by a small yawn, which couldn't have been Clouds. Looking up, she saw Denzel sitting up in his bed staring at her with those blue eyes that reminded her of Cloud's, except they didn't have that mako induced glow.

"G'morning Tifa!" said Denzel as he crawled out of bed and sat down next to Tifa.

"Morning sweetheart.." said Tifa reaching over and pulling Denzel into a quick hug.

"How did I get in my room? Last I remember, I was outside," said Denzel looking puzzled.

"You mean you don't remember a thing?"

"No, why? Should I remember something?"

'Wow he doesn't remember a thing... Probably for the best' thought Tifa "Never mind. Why don't we go downstairs and get some breakfast?" said Tifa

"Okay."

They got up and were about to exit the room when they heard some noises coming from behind them. Tifa, with the recent events she's been put through, turned around and got into her fighting stance to see Cloud sitting up, scared stiff because of Tifa's sudden dangerous movements. Upon seeing it was only Cloud and no real threat, she backed off, making Cloud so very relieved.

"You're lucky I noticed it was you, or I would have kicked your head off."

"Y-Yeah...V-Very lucky" said Cloud as he got up trying to steady his nerves.

"Let's go Cloud, it's time for breakfast, and I'm starving" said Denzel grabbing Cloud's hand and pulled him out the door, toward the kitchen.

Cloud and Denzel sat at the kitchen table and waited as Tifa cooked up a storm, making bacon, eggs, hash browns, and toast for the three of them. By the time the food was finished, the boys were practically drooling over the intoxicating aroma that was Tifa's cooking. As they ate, Tifa noticed Cloud had a weird smile on his face and this really made her wonder.

"So Tifa... Are you ready for the wedding?" asked Cloud, catching Tifa off guard with the question.

"What about it?"

"It's tomorrow," said Cloud, causing Tifa's eyes to become as big as dinner plates, making her drop her fork.

"What!" yelled Tifa standing up.

"Yeah... Go look on the calendar," said Cloud, pointing to the calendar with an amused smirk on his face.

She instantly ran to the calendar, and sure enough ,there it was written and circled in red marker. She started running around screaming about how nothing's ready and how she doesn't have her dress and the cake and everything else. Yuffie walked into the kitchen, wiping her eyes, obviously woken up by Tifa's panicking.

"What's going on in here!" said Yuffie, giving Tifa a very crossed look.

"THE WEDDING'S TOMORROW, AND NOTHING IS READY!" yelled Tifa as she grabbed Yuffie's shoulders.

"Calm down Tifa. We'll go get your gown now, then we'll go pick up the cake and we already reserved a church, so don't worry," said Yuffie, trying to calm Tifa down as they went through the door.

Cloud already had his tuxedo, and Denzel had his too, so their day pretty much consisted of watching TV and waiting for the girls to get back to the house. Tifa and Yuffie were shopping for a very long time. They had to go to 6 different stores to find a gown Tifa liked, then they stopped to eat, then went to the bakery, and finally, Tifa had to drag a very tired Yuffie back home. Once they were home, Tifa ran up the stairs without as much as looking back while Yuffie followed her only at a slow pace, mumbling something about how weddings are supposed to be happy occasions, but so far it's been a pain in the ass. When they were both in the room, Tifa closed and locked the door then immediately went to put on her gown.

"Wow Tifa, that looks amazing on you," said Yuffie, looking over the dress, which accented her features and curves quite nicely.

"I know. Cloud will go crazy when he sees me in this!" said Tifa turning left, right, and spinning around in front of a mirror to get a better look at the dress.

"Come on. Let's put it away so Cloud doesn't find it," said Yuffie because she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Hurry!" said Tifa taking it off and putting it in a box in the closet.

"Tifa, can I come in?" said Cloud through the door.

"Yeah."

"Umm...I'll leave you two alone," said Yuffie, excusing herself from the room.

"What's up Cloud?"

"I...umm...wanted to give you something before the wedding..." said Cloud, pulling out the box with the necklace in it.

"Wh-What is it?" said Tifa opening the box. "Oh my god, Cloud I love it!"

"There's one more thing..." said Cloud, handing her the piece of paper that came with the necklace.

"I-I-I don't believe it. Oh, thank you Cloud!" said Tifa, hugging Cloud, tears forming in her eyes.

Nothing in the world seemed to matter at that moment. She didn't have anything to remember her parents by, but now, thanks to Cloud, she does, and that meant so much to her. Before they knew it, the sun was setting and Tifa needed to go make dinner, so they exited the room and Tifa started cooking while Cloud and Yuffie played a board game with Denzel. Once they were all done and dinner was eaten, it was getting dark and since they had a big day ahead of them all tomorrow, they decided to turn in early. As she was getting into bed, Tifa remembered some 'thoughts' she had the previous night, and stared at Cloud with a mischievous and seductive smile creasing her lips. Cloud read this look and just chuckled and shook his head slightly.

"Not tonight," said Cloud, causing Tifa's face to fall into more of a pout.

"Wait until the honeymoon," whispered Cloud in Tifa's ear, causing her smile to reappear and a shiver to run down her spine, which pleased Cloud to no extent.

"Then what are we waiting for? Get to sleep then, it will come faster!" said Tifa laying down and actually falling asleep.

"Ha...I can't wait either," said Cloud before he lay down and fall asleep as well.

The next morning was hectic. Everyone slept in, so they had to rush to get things done. There was no time for breakfast, everyone woke up and started getting ready to head to the church. When they actually got to the church, they all went to get dressed into their tuxedo's and dresses. As time went by, more and more of the members of AVALANCHE arrived and went into the rooms with the bride and the groom. First, Cid and Shera arrived and Cid went to where Cloud was and Shera to Tifa. Then Barret and Vincent arrived and went to Cloud. Nanaki arrived and had to make a mad dash to the other room because Yuffie came out and tried to squeeze Nanaki into a little suit, but he managed to get away, leaving a very pissed Yuffie in his dust.

"V-V-Vincent is that you?" said Cloud when he was finally ready and took a good look at Vincent, who was actually wearing a tuxedo with his hair slicked back and pony tailed. One could mistake him for Reeve minus the facial hair.

"I know this isn't my usual attire, but I felt I should dress for the occasion," said Vincent turning around and walking out of the room like the kick ass gunslinger that he is.

"That fucker's so damn strange..." said Cid, lighting up another cancer stick and taking a puff of it.

"Cid! This is no place for those things," said Barret, walking over and taking the cigarette out of Cid's mouth and taking one quick puff before putting it out.

"It's starting," said Nanaki walking out of the room.

The wedding march started to play as Cloud stood in the front of the church with Barret next to him waiting for the bride to turn the corner. Marlene, who had been chosen to be the flower girl, came skipping down the aisle, spreading the pedals as she went. Then, when she had made down the aisle, Tifa turned the corner with Yuffie behind her, looking like she was going to explode from either holding back tears or frustration of not being used to things moving so slow. When they reached the alter, Tifa turned to Cloud and the minister began to speak.

"The rings," said the minister and Barret and Yuffie handed Cloud and Tifa the rings.

"Repeat after me, please," he told Cloud who nodded.

"I, Cloud Strife take thee, Tifa Lockhart, to be my lawfully wedded wife," said the minister.

"I, Cloud Strife, take thee, Tifa Lockhart, to be my lawfully wedded wife," said Cloud.

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward, until death do us part," said the minister.

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward, until death do us part," said Cloud.

The minister then turned to Tifa and said.

"Please repeat after me."

"I Tifa Lockhart take thee, Cloud Strife, to be my lawfully wedded husband," said the minister.

"I Tifa Lockhart take thee, Cloud Strife, to be my lawfully wedded husband," repeated Tifa.

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward, until death do us part," said the minister.

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward, until death do us part," repeated Tifa.

"Now exchange personal vows," said the minister.

"Tifa, when we were kids you were the only one who didn't treat me badly. I always tried so hard to impress you but that never worked. I then joined SOLDIER to finally get you to notice me, but I couldn't get in and didn't have to courage to face you again, but now here we are about to be married and no man could be as happy or lucky as I am to have you for a wife," said Cloud staring into Tifa's shimmering wine colored eyes and meaning every word he spoke.

"There's really no way for me to put how happy I am and how much I love you into words, so I will say one thing that I have once told you before. Actions speak louder than words," said Tifa winking at Cloud, making him want the wedding to end and the honeymoon to begin.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may now kiss the bride," said the minister.

They came together in a kiss full of love and passion as clapping and crying could be heard from the guests. When they broke apart, they looked out to everyone to see that Cid was the one who was crying. During the reception, Cloud couldn't wait to throw the crying into Cid's face, so he quickly got up to find him over by the refreshments table.

"So Cid... I saw you were crying during the ceremony," said Cloud making Cid flinch, bringing a very smug smile to Cloud's face.

"N-No I wasn't, I...I...oh I got nothing," said Cid as he walked away, grumbling about how this was the most embarrassing day of his life.

So the wedding was over and everyone left to go back to their regular lives. Yuffie was going to stay one more day and then leave for Wutai to visit Godo. Everything seemed so right in the world now that Cloud and Tifa were married. After Yuffie left, they sent Denzel to stay with Cid for a little while when they went on their honeymoon, where Tifa showed him what she meant by 'Actions speak louder than words.'

_7 months later_

Tifa, who was now 6 months, pregnant walked out to get the mail when she noticed a post card inside. She took it out and began to read it:

_Dear Cloud and Tifa or should I say Mr. and Mrs. Strife,_

_I'm now in Costa Del Sol having the time of my life. I don't know how I lived without the sun and the surf. Oh, and congratulations on the baby. I'll be staying down here for a while so you guys should come visit for a while after the baby is born. There's so mu--. HOLY CRAP, hottie at 12 o'clock gotta go, I'll write soon._

_Yuffie_

"Ha...Yuffie you're hopeless..." said Tifa, walking back into the house and showing Cloud the post card.

"Oh my god... She's nuts..." said Cloud while shaking his head and smirking at the postcard.

"But, you know you wouldn't like her any other way," said Tifa, giving Cloud a kiss, then going over and sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah I know," said Cloud, sitting down beside Tifa and started poking her stomach.

"You know, we still haven't thought of a name for him," said Tifa.

"Well, now that we know it's a boy, it will be a lot easier. Anyway, how about you pick the name," said Cloud, looking into Tifa's eyes and then kissing her once again.

"Ok, hmm...let's name him Kael... After my father," said Tifa, looking to Cloud to see if that's ok.

"Perfect" said Cloud, pulling Tifa, the woman he would hence forth spend the rest of his life with, into an embrace that could never be broken.

* * *

That's all folks. I nearly fell asleep writing this chapter (weddings put me straight to sleep). Anyway, for chapter six i got a review saying that it was corny and I agree and this chapter is too, i would have put more time into it but i wanted it done and over with. Oh, and if anyone knows more of what the minister is supposed to say in a wedding, if you have the time could you tell me what it is, i'd appreciate it. REVIEW THE FINAL CHAPTER PLEASE. 


End file.
